T'amavo
by Riot-Angel
Summary: questa storia parla di separazione, e di come ci si rende conto che la felicità è sotto ai nostri occhi, anche se a volte non riusciamo a vederla. nella vita bisogna solo avere coraggio di fare le proprie scelte. scritta per una sfida su nocturnealley


Ron si svegliò nel suo letto quella mattina, trovandolo vuoto come sempre.

Hermione si era già alzata e la sentiva armeggiare in cucina, mentre preparava la colazione.

Guardò il soffitto ancora mezzo addormentato, e pensò ai primi tempi in cui lui e la sua ragazza erano venuti a vivere in quella casa. Era un piccolo appartamento di Diagon Alley, perfetto per una giovane coppia, a metà strada tra il San Mungo e il negozio di scherzi dove lavorava Ron.

Sospirò e si portò un braccio sugli occhi: erano passati 5 anni ormai dalla fine della guerra, eppure ogni mattina prima di andare al lavoro, Ron sapeva che stava occupando il posto che avrebbe dovuto essere di Fred. Non sapeva perché fosse finito a lavorare lì; non era mai stato bravo a fare scherzi o esperimenti strani; non come il fratello almeno.

Si diceva che era per stare accanto a George, ma in realtà quella era una bugia a se stesso oltre agli altri. La verità era che quella era stata la strada più semplice.

Dopo la guerra Ron aveva perso la sua vitalità; la fine di Hogwarts era stata la fine di un sogno magnifico e di mille avventure, e adesso lui si ritrovava con un lavoro che non gli piaceva, una casa che neppure aveva arredato e con una donna che forse aveva smesso di amare da tempo.

Come per il lavoro, Hermione era stata la scelta più facile. Certo, per 7 anni era stato schiavo di quegli occhi dolci, di quella pelle luminosa e della sua risata cristallina. Ma ora non riusciva davvero ad afferrare per quale motivo le avesse chiesto di sposarlo.

Anche in questo caso la risposta galleggiava pigramente in una remota parte del suo cervello. Tutti si aspettavano che lui sposasse Hermione: la sua famiglia, i suoi amici, Hermione stessa. In effetti non riusciva a immaginare la sua vita senza di lei; da 12 anni quella ragazza meravigliosa si prendeva cura di lui: se prima gli faceva i compiti, ora cucinava, amministrava la casa e gestiva la sua vita sotto ogni aspetto. Troppo comodo.

Non che Ron non provasse a fare nulla, ma ogni volta che prendeva una decisione autonomamente a Hermione non stava mai bene e finivano sempre per litigare, ed era frustrante.

Il ragazzo non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva preso una decisione davvero importante; così come non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta che di mattina lui si era svegliato con la futura moglie accanto e che si fossero scambiati un po' di coccole, tanto per addolcire la giornata.

Sospirò: si stava imbarcando su una nave con troppi buchi; ma quello era un pensiero decisamente scomodo da fare alle 7.30 del mattino.

Si alzò e andò in bagno, barcollando nella penombra. Dopo essersi svuotato la vescica, afferrò lo spazzolino da denti e prese a togliersi quell'amaro dalla bocca.

Hermione, sentendo lo scorrere dell'acqua provenire dal bagno, si affacciò alla porta "Buon Giorno tesoro! Ti ho lasciato la colazione sul tavolo. Io devo scappare altrimenti farò tardi al convegno."

Ron la fissò accigliato dallo specchio "Cnvgn..?" bofonchiò, emettendo tante bollicine.

Hermione alzò gli occhi al cielo "Si Ronald! E' da una settimana che ti assillo con la mia presentazione sulle nuove scoperte delle pozioni che bloccano il flusso del veleno del Basilisco nel sangue."scattò.

Ron, che si era perso dopo presentazione, si asciugò la bocca e disse con un'enorme sorriso "Ahh certo amore! Allora in bocca lupo, e fatti valere!"

La ragazza era ancora un po' stizzita, ma gli sorrise a sua volta; si avvicinò e gli diede un bacio lento e profondo "Mmm… sai di dentifricio."

Ron sfregò la punta del naso su quello di lei e la strinse forte a sé. Forse quelli di prima erano solo vaneggiamenti mattutini pensò, mentre il profumo dei suoi capelli gli invadeva le narici.

"Devo scappare, altrimenti faccio tardi al lavoro!" disse Hermione ritraendosi, fece per andarsene ma poi si voltò sulla soglia "Ah Ron, il tuo spazzolino è quello arancione, non quello rosso." E sparì.

Ron sbuffò ma decise di non commentare. Guardò l'orologio: avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro.

Quella stessa sera i futuri coniugi Weasley sedevano in silenzio al tavolo della cucina.

All' ennesimo sbattere del bicchiere sul tavolo da parte di Hermione, Ron chiese"Si può sapere che diavolo hai?"

"E me lo chiedi pure?" Ron la fissò sbattendo le palpebre. – Ci risiamo- pensò.

"Non fare quella faccia ottusa Ronald!"sibilò la ragazza. Si alzò per riempire il piatto del ragazzo, aveva bisogno di tenere le mani occupate per soffocare quell'improvviso prurito.

"Lascia stare, non mi va il pollo." Disse lui scocciato.

"Come no? E' il tuo piatto preferito." Fece lei sorpresa.

"Sono stufo di mangiare pollo!" ribatté Ron.

"Ma se è almeno una settimana che non te lo cucino!" strillò lei " Se proprio non ti va bene quello che faccio portami al ristorante, almeno te lo scegli tu il mangiare! Sai quante volte il ragazzo di Mary l'ha portata fuori negli ultimi 10 giorni? Due! E noi? Quando è che siamo usciti l'ultima volta?" sbraitò.

- Probabilmente la stessa di quando abbiamo fatto l'amore- pensò Ron amareggiato.

"Tu sei sempre stanca!" l'accusò "Torni sempre tardi dal lavoro e non hai mai voglia di fare nulla."

"Certo!" oramai Hermione aveva il viso paonazzo " Scusa tanto se io ho un lavoro decente che mi tiene impegnata, e se quando torno a casa devo fare da schiava a te!"

"Ma chi te lo ha chiesto! Io ci provo a fare le cose, ma a te non vanno mai bene…se non si fa come dici tu allora è sbagliato, gli altri sono tutti idioti per te!" urlò Ron con tutto il fiato che aveva nei polmoni.

Hermione si lo fissava livida per la rabbia.

"Che cos'hai poi contro il mio lavoro?" chiese Ron con la voce di nuovo fredda e controllata.

La ragazza arrossì lievemente, in fondo anche lei voleva bene a Fred, e sapeva cosa significasse quel lavoro per il suo ragazzo. "Ni – niente! Ma almeno io ho la decenza di chiederti com'è andata la giornata." Sibilò.

Ron la guardò torvo e si voltò: il sapore acre del vino gli stava bruciando la bocca; andò in bagno a lavarsi i denti, ma Hermione lo seguì. "Non ho ancora finito con te; non mi ascolti mai quando parlo!"

"Forse perché dopo un po' diventi pesante." Sbuffò Ron.

Hermione arrossì "Non mi hai neppure chiesto com'è andata oggi la conferenza." Sbottò con gli occhi ludici. "C'erano 150 persone lì ad ascoltarmi, e scommetto che tu neanche ti ricordi su che cos'era!"

A Ron divennero di colpo le orecchie rosse: dunque era quello il problema! A volte riusciva ad essere davvero un'idiota.

"Tesoro, scusa io… me lo sono dimenticato. Mi dispiace." Disse con la voce piena di rimorso.

Lei scosse la testa, e calde lacrime cominciarono a scorrere su quel viso ancora rosso di rabbia. "No Ron non è vero, questa è solo una delle 10.000 cose che tu non senti. E' perché non ti importa abbastanza." Disse con voce tremante " Guardati ora, con quel dannato spazzolino rosso in mano. Stamattina ti ho detto che il tuo è quello arancione."

Ron si sentì rimontare dentro la rabbia, non del tutto assopita. "Miseriaccia Hermione, ma che ti frega di quale spazzolino uso?" urlò "Tanto le nostre bocche sono spesso a contatto comunque."

Lei lo fulminò con gli occhi "E' un fatto igienico; lo sai che i miei genitori sono dentisti!"

"E allora comprali di due colori che non siano simili, per Merlino! Compramelo blu o verde."

- Anzi verde no- riuscì a pensare in un momento di follia.

"Ma falla tu qualcosa ogni tanto no? Stai sempre li a lamentarti, ma poi non prendi mai l'iniziativa. E' troppo facile così Ronald, e io sono stufa." Disse Hermione.

Ron la fissò un attimo, sconvolto "Che vuoi dire?"

"Che se questi sono i presupposti, non intendo sposarmi. Non per essere infelice e litigare con te ogni giorno. Ti voglio troppo bene per arrivare ad odiarti."

Ron improvvisamente si sentì come se gli fosse scoppiato un palloncino nello stomaco.

-Ti voglio bene...- Hermione aveva ragione, ma la verità faceva troppo male per poter essere accettata; lo spingeva in uno spazio vuoto e incerto, che gli faceva paura.

"Hermione" sussurrò, quando ritrovò la voce.

"Mi dispiace Ron, ma non me lo merito." Disse lei con un singhiozzo, andandosi a chiudere in camera.

Ron era ancora fermo in bagno, con quello stramaledettissimo spazzolino rosso tra le mani, e la testa vuota, come i suoi polmoni.

I singhiozzi di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua futura moglie, giungevano attutiti dalla porta di fronte. Improvvisamente si riscosse e guardò il suo pallido riflesso nello specchio.

Doveva andare via da lì.

Doveva andare via da quella casa, prima che l'assenza d'aria gli facesse fare qualcosa di stupido.

Si smaterializzò di botto e si ritrovò davanti all'unico portone che si sarebbe aperto per lui quella notte; quello che lo aveva sempre accolto, indipendentemente dal tempo e dall'ora. L' unico posto dove avrebbe potuto ricominciare a respirare.

Bussò con tutta la forza che aveva nelle braccia, senza neppure chiedersi se il padrone fosse in casa o no a quell'ora.

Stava cominciando a perdere la speranza, quando sentì dei passi nel corridoio. Un attimo dopo si trovò di fronte alle iridi verdi e piuttosto sconvolte del suo migliore amico.

"Abbiamo litigato." Esordì Ron entrando, senza aspettare alcun invito.

"Sai che novità, da qualche tempo preferisci questo sport perfino al Quidditch." Disse Harry alle sue spalle, chiudendo la porta e raggiungendo l'amico in salotto.

"Mangi davanti alla TV?" chiese Ron, alzando un sopracciglio.

Harry si strinse nelle spalle "La dura vita dei single annunciò."

Ron ancora si ricordava il giorno in cui il suo migliore amico aveva fatto il suo coming-out: era la consegna degli attestati alla fine del corso per Auror; c'era una grande festa con tutta la gente che conta nel mondo magico.

Harry era raggiante: aveva sconfitto il Male, era diventato Auror a pieni voti e si era accalappiato lo scapolo più bello e ricco di tutta l'Inghilterra: Draco Malfoy. Di come ci fosse riuscito era tutt'oggi un mistero; le malelingue dicevano che la fama di Potter faceva gola anche ai suoi nemici; oppure che in questo modo Draco si era salvato da un futuro meno piacevole, ad Azkaban. Fatto sta che dopo un bacio mozzafiato davanti a tutti, i due ex-nemici avevano lasciato insieme la festa, per destinazione ignota.

Ron non aveva parlato con Harry per un mese di seguito, al contrario di Hermione che ne era entusiasta. Alla fine però aveva dovuto ammettere, se pur controvoglia, che il biondino aveva giovato ad Harry, il quale non era mai stato più innamorato e felice.

Così aveva accettato il fatto che l'ex-ragazzo di sua sorella si era fidanzato con l'uomo che odiava di più al mondo. In fondo era pur sempre il suo migliore amico.

Quando 4 anni dopo la storia finì, Malfoy si era trasferito in Francia con Zabini e Ron, a discapito di quanto un buon amico dovrebbe, si era sentito immensamente felice. Sommato al fatto che Harry sembrava averla presa abbastanza bene, non si sentì nemmeno troppo in colpa.

"Allora dimmi, che cosa è successo questa volta?" chiese Harry sedendosi sul divano a fianco dell'amico.

Ron parve pensarci su un po': in effetti non sapeva bene da dove iniziare. Doveva sembrare parecchio sconvolto, perché Harry lo guardava con aria preoccupata.

"Aspetta, prendo la bottiglia." Disse infine, dirigendosi verso il mobile bar e prendendo una bottiglia di Firewhisky con due bicchieri. Da un po' entrambi avevano imparato che l'alcool rende molto più facili le conversazioni pesanti.

Dopo un paio di bicchieri in silenzio, Ron finalmente parlò con voce stanca "Non credo che ci sposeremo, Harry…"

Il moro spalancò gli occhi "Ma che stai dicendo Ron? Il matrimonio è tra meno di due mesi! Non puoi permettere ad una sciocca litigata di mandare all'aria la tua vita."

Ron mandò giù un altro bicchiere tutto d'un sorso "Forse invece me la sta salvando, la vita." Finalmente trovò il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.

Harry tutt'un tratto parve accigliato "Ron…quella è Hermione, la ragazza che ti è stata accanto per 12 anni, la donna che ami anche se ti fa arrabbiare…Dio Ron, ma che cosa è successo? Se non vi sposate voi due non so davvero che potrebbe farlo!" disse.

Il rosso scattò in piedi "Perché? Perché dovrei sposarla? Neanche tu riesci a trovare un motivo preciso, è solo abitudine!" non si era accorto che stava urlando.

"E allora perché glielo hai chiesto?" Harry e le sue maledette domande precise, che colpiscono nel segno.

Ron ricadde sul divano col volto coperto delle mani "Perché era la strada più semplice."

Ora che aveva trovato il coraggio di dirlo ad alta voce, si sentì improvvisamente meglio; come se dopo un lungo periodo fosse tornato padrone del suo corpo.

Fuori iniziò a piovere; il rumore delle gocce che battevano con forza sui vetri riempì lentamente la stanza. La pioggia lasciava strisce bagnate sulla finestra, creando un velo d'acqua che li separava dal mondo esterno.

Ron guardò il suo migliore amico che lo fissava in silenzio. "Da quando ci siamo ridotti così, Harry? Da quando non siamo più il Magico Trio?" chiese sconsolato.

"Da quando abbiamo cominciato a vivere le nostre vite." Rispose semplicemente il moro.

"Pensi mai a come sarebbe stata la vita senza Voldemort? Saremmo stati così amici noi 3 a scuola, senza tutte quelle avventure a tenerci legati?" chiese Ron.

Harry versò lentamente da bere per se e per il suo amico " Ci penso ogni giorno." Disse serio.

"Vedi Ron, io credo che se anche le nostre vite fossero state completamente diverse, noi 3 saremmo stati grandi amici lo stesso. Nella vita siamo destinati ad incontrare alcune persone e ad appartenergli, a prescindere dai fatti. Non è stato Voldemort a tenerci uniti Ron; siamo noi 3 che ci apparteniamo." Un tuono improvviso squarciò l'aria, facendo saltare la corrente. Il rumore assordante risuonò nella stanza spaventando i due ragazzi.

Harry agitò la bacchetta e subito la stanza si riempì di candele galleggianti, che gettavano una luce dorata e tremolante sulle pareti.

"Bene , ci voleva proprio questa atmosfera romantica, ora posso anche provare a sedurti!" disse ridendo, per smorzare la tensione di poco prima.

"Ma che cazzo ti dice la testa? Miseriaccia Harry non sono ancora così disperato!" disse Ron con finta aria schifata.

"Volevo solo approfittare della situazione. In questo caso, per riprendermi dal tuo rifiuto, ci berrò su un goccetto!" disse riempiendosi di nuovo il bicchiere.

Dopo mezz'ora si erano scolati una bottiglia e mezzo di Firewhisky in due.

"E' finita davvero." Disse Ron ad un tratto. Tutto il finto buonumore di prima era di nuovo sparito. "Io le ho sempre voluto bene, e sempre gliene vorrò; ma lei ha ragione: merita un uomo migliore di me."

Harry lo fissò "Ron, ma che stai dicendo? Tu sei una persona meravigliosa!"

Il rosso scosse la testa "Che cos'ho in mano Harry? Tu sei un Auror di fama mondiale, Hermione è una ricercatrice Medimaga che ha vinto premi per le sue scoperte. Cazzo se non fossi gay penserei che sei perfetto per Hermione; siete entrambi brillanti, famosi e io… lavoro in un dannatissimo negozio di scherzi, dove la gente che entra si aspetta ancora di vedere Fred al posto mio dietro al bancone! Non sono bravo in nulla, non sono famoso…perfino la mia famiglia è delusa da me. La verità è che sono sempre stato uno sciocco ragazzo che ha vissuto all'ombra dei suoi migliori amici!" la rabbia e la frustrazione erano tornate più forti di prima, e ora premevano in un groppo alla gola. Una lacrima era imprigionata tra le ciglia dorate e si rifiutava di scendere.

L'alcool stava cominciando a dargli alla testa, e il fatto di non aver cenato non rendeva più semplici le cose. Improvvisamente Ron si accorse che era sempre più difficile rimanere calmo.

Harry sbatté il suo bicchiere sul tavolo, con rabbia " Piantala Ron con questa stupida storia! Tu sei un ragazzo buono, generoso e sensibile. Hai un sacco di qualità, e smettila di dire che non vali nulla, perché lo sai che non è così!"

Il rosso in quel momento era fuori di se: Harry gli stava offrendo il modo di sfogarsi su un piatto d'argento, e lui non l'avrebbe di certo rifiutata. " A si? E dimmi un po' io che cosa avrei fatto di tanto eclatante?" urlò scattando in piedi.

Anche Harry si alzò urlando: "Eri un ottimo portiere di Quidditch. Mi hai aiutato tutti gli anni che ho combattuto contro Voldemort…Ron hai distrutto un Horcrux e porca puttana mi hai salvato la vita! Per 12 anni mi sei stato accanto dandomi un luogo che potevo chiamare casa e una famiglia che mi regalava affetto. E ti assicuro che se anche tu non avessi fatto nulla del genere, saresti stato il mio migliore amico lo stesso. Amico Ron, non cagnolino, lo vuoi capire? Ammetto che a volte sei insopportabile, ma per me tu sei perfetto! Se non riesci a capirlo hai qualche problema." I toni di Harry erano arrivati al soffitto, gli stava riversando addosso tutto quello che pensava da anni. "E' troppo comodo scaricare sempre la colpa sugli altri, vivere la propria vita nell'ombra e lamentarsi. Fai qualcosa cazzo, svegliati! Prenditi le tue responsabilità, sei un uomo adesso. Non ho chiesto io di essere il Prescelto Ron, ma tu stai facendo di tutto per essere un codardo!"

Il pugno partì da solo, ma Ron non fece nulla per fermarlo. Non si rese bene conto di quello che successe: l'adrenalina mostrò come a rallentatore la sua mano chiusa che si scontrò contro il viso di Harry, rompendogli il naso e gli occhiali. Solo quando avvertì il fiotto caldo di sangue sulle dita , e vide l'altro a terra con la faccia sporca che lo guardava ammutolito, si rese conto di quello che aveva fatto: aveva picchiato il suo migliore amico. Mai in tutta la vita avrebbe pensato di fare una cosa del genere.

Si voltò e uscì dalla stanza senza una parola; andò in cucina a sciacquarsi le mani, e quando tornò n salotto con un asciugamano pulito e del ghiaccio, trovò Harry ancora seduto a terra con il naso gocciolante e la maglietta sporca di sangue.

Si sedette di fronte a lui, e tamponò il viso con l'asciugamano, in silenzio.

Avrebbe potuto usare la magia, ma questo avrebbe reso le cose in qualche modo più semplici e lui non voleva. Sentiva di doverglielo ad Harry, dopo quello che aveva detto e fatto per lui.

Con molta delicatezza potrò il ghiaccio sul naso dell'amico e lo poggiò lievemente.

Harry sobbalzò a quel contatto freddo, ma non si ritrasse.

Erano così vicini che il moro poteva sentire il respiro caldo di Ron sulla guancia, eppure i contorni gli sembravano sfumati: non sapeva se per il dolore o per il Firewhisky.

"Mi dispiace amico." Sussurrò il rosso.

"E' tutto ok" disse Harry con voce roca. Non osava sbattere le palpebre per non perdersi neanche una di quelle deliziose efelidi che Ron aveva sul viso; aveva paura di respirare e rendersi conto che quello fosse solo un sogno. Quante volte aveva sognato Ron vicino a se, come lo era davvero quella sera? Non lo sapeva bene nemmeno lui.

"Stai meglio?" chiese l'amico togliendo il ghiaccio dalla faccia contusa.

Harry non rispose, ma gli prese il ghiaccio dalle mani e lo posò sulla sua mano gonfia, con la quale lo aveva colpito.

Ron lo guardava confuso, mentre il ragazzo faceva scorrere i cubetti sulle sue dita.

Poi Harry fece una cosa che lo sconvolse Ron totalmente: portò la sua mano alle labbra e gli succhiò lentamente un dito.

Un brivido percorse la schiena del rosso, che istintivamente si ritrasse.

Si guardarono intensamente per un lungo istante, solo il rumore della pioggia di sottofondo. Poi Harry decise di giocarsi il tutto per tutto: afferrò la testa di Ron, affondando le dita nei suoi soffici capelli, e la trascinò a se, facendo scontrare le loro labbra.

Ron aveva gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa; ma non appena sentì la lingua calda di Harry accarezzargli le labbra, si lasciò andare in un sospiro e dischiuse la bocca. I loro sapori si mischiarono per la prima volta: quello intenso di Harry, leggermente ferroso per il sangue che aveva sulle labbra, e quello dolce di Ron. Harry non aveva mai pensato che mischiare il sapore delle fragole con quello del Firewhisky sarebbe stato così inebriante, eppure fu proprio quello che percepì mentre succhiava avidamente la lingua dell'amico. Lentamente si stese sul corpo di Ron, ma poi fu colto dal panico…quello era il suo _etero_ migliore amico.

"Ron…sei sicuro?" chiese titubante, senza staccarsi però dalle sue labbra.

Il rosso sospirò "Sei ancora così sobrio da porti questi problemi?" chiese riprendendo a baciarlo come se da questo dipendesse la sua stessa vita. Il loro bacio fu duro e violento, diverso da quelli che Ron si era sempre scambiato con Hermione. Ognuno dei due voleva prevalere sull'altro, in una furiosa battaglia di lingue.

Quando si staccarono per riprendere fiato, entrambi avevano il fiato corto e le iridi liquide per il desiderio.

Il moro prese a baciarlo lungo la mascella "Ron stasera sei venuto da me perché volevi conforto; ed è esattamente quello che ho intenzione di darti." Sussurrò al suo orecchio, passandoci lentamente la lingua.

Domani si sarebbe sentito in colpa con Hermione, ma non ora che aveva l'oggetto dei suoi desideri tra le braccia, pensò.

Ron non aveva mai sentito Harry parlargli con quella voce calda e sensuale; e quando il moro prese a succhiargli una zona particolarmente sensibile dietro l'orecchio, decise di abbandonarsi completamente al calore di quel corpo, potendosi appellare al Firewhisky l'indomani mattina, per giustificare quella notte assurda.

Senza parlare sfilò gli occhiali rotti dal volto del ragazzo, e prese a baciarlo con passione, stringendo tra le mani i suoi riccioli scuri.

Harry fece scivolare una mano sul petto muscoloso di Ron e infilò le dita sotto la maglietta.

"Toglimela" disse lui senza fiato. "Spogliami Harry, voglio sentirti."

Senza farselo ripetere, il moro gli tolse la maglietta, che ben presto fu seguita anche dalla sua.

Il corpo di Ron era favoloso: la sua pelle chiarissima e perlacea faceva intravedere i muscoli scolpiti al di sotto, tesi per il piacere.

Harry prese a leccare quella meraviglia, dal collo fino a che non arrivò ad un capezzolo. Con un sorriso prese a mordicchiare quel bottoncino scuro, sentendo il corpo sotto di sé sussultare.

Ron si lasciò scappare un lungo gemito e si morse le labbra: doveva trovare subito qualcosa da fare, altrimenti sarebbe impazzito per il piacere.

Portò le mani alla schiena di Harry e iniziò a graffiarla e massaggiarla, stringendo quel corpo perfetto tra le braccia. Arrivato in fondo, fece scivolare le mani nei jeans del moro, passando le dita tra le sue natiche.

Harry lo fissò "Siamo impazienti eh?"

"Harry mi stai torturando, non ce la faccio più!" si lamentò il rosso.

Il ragazzo sorrise "Non ho ancora finito con te Ron, prima dovrai pregarmi…solo allora ti accontenterò." Detto questo tirò giù i pantaloni e i boxer dell'amico, liberando la sua erezione pulsante.

Ron era abbastanza duro, ma Harry voleva divertirsi ancora un po'; in fondo non sapeva quando gli sarebbe ricapitata un occasione del genere.

Prese i cubetti di ghiaccio abbandonati sul tappeto e cominciò a passarli nell'interno coscia del rosso, per poi farli scorrere sui testicoli e lungo tutto il suo membro.

Ron urlò, inarcando la schiena e aggrappandosi al tappeto. Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in vita sua, e sapere che era il suo migliore amico a farlo rendeva la situazione ancora più eccitante.

Sapeva che il gioco era appena cominciato.

Harry continuava imperterrito a passare il ghiaccio sulla sua erezione, massaggiandola con entrambe le mani, mentre la sua bocca marchiava il suo petto e il suo stomaco.

Il respiro di Ron si fece sempre più veloce. "Harry…ti prego, fa qualcosa"

"Hum?" fece il moro, senza nemmeno alzare la testa.

Ron gli tirò i capelli, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi "Ascoltami bene Harry, voglio che la tua bocca famelica mi succhi, adesso!" Disse con un tono che ricordava terribilmente quello di Piton. "Ti lamenti che non so prendere mai decisioni? Bè questo è un ordine!" vedendo la faccia scioccata di Harry aggiunse con tono più dolce "Ti prego."

La reazione di Ron eccitò Harry all'istante; così tolse i cubetti di ghiaccio dal suo inguine e li sostituì con la sua bocca bollente.

L'improvviso cambiamento di temperatura mandò il ragazzo dal paradiso all'inferno. Se prima era stato così deciso ora invece, mentre quella lingua morbida lo leccava e quella bocca calda lo avvolgeva completamente, non sapeva cosa dire; limitandosi solo a invocare il nome del compagno.

Harry aumentò il ritmo, succhiandolo dalla base alla punta e affondando il naso tra i suoi riccioli ramati, per respirare meglio il suo odore. Dopo poche spinte sentì il corpo di Ron irrigidirsi.

Il rosso fu scosso da un ultimo brivido, poi gridando buttò la testa all'indietro e si svuotò completamente lungo la gola del suo migliore amico. Continuò a tremare mentre Harry gli dava le ultime leccate. L'orgasmo era stato così potente che il mondo perse i cuoi contorni per un po'; poi Ron si ricordò di respirare e riaprì gli occhi.

Harry era seduto sopra di lui e lo fissava, mentre si leccava le labbra ancora lucide.

"Miseriaccia!" disse Ron.

"Non ho mai assaggiato nulla di così dolce." Sussurrò Harry,chinandosi per baciarlo.

Bastò sentire il suo sapore nella bocca dell'amico, e il suo membro pulsante sullo stomaco, per farlo eccitare di nuovo.

Portò le mani ai fianchi di Harry, e lo spogliò lentamente. Iniziò a massaggiare la sua erezione e lubrificò la punta già bagnata con un dito.

"Che cosa vuoi Harry?" chiese languido mentre lo masturbava "Chiedimelo."

"Ron, io voglio…te." Disse senza fiato.

Ron si blocco; sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero arrivati a questo punto, ma non era sicuro di essere pronto. Sperare di ricambiare il favore sarebbe stato troppo facile.

Harry si alzò leggermente per guardarlo negli occhi. "Scusa Ron, io…lo capisco se non vuoi."

Il rosso scosse a testa "Harry, io mi fido di te. So che non mi faresti mai del male; solo che…ho paura." Disse.

Harry sorrise "Non devi preoccuparti, farò in modo che sia bello per te come lo è per me." disse dolcemente, riprendendo a baciarlo sul collo.

Quando sentì il corpo di Ron rilassarsi di nuovo, si portò due dita alla bocca e prese a succhiarle. Quando furono lubrificate abbastanza le portò all'entrata di Ron. "Rilassati." Sussurrò baciandolo.

Fece scivolare le dita dentro l'amico lentamente, pregustando quegli attimi di attesa. Ron all'inizio si irrigidì, ma poi quando alle dita si aggiunse anche la lingua di Harry per bagnarlo meglio, si lasciò andare totalmente.

Il suo sapore era così forte, che Harry non riuscì a resistere a lungo: voleva entrare dentro di lui.

Si ritrasse piano e si posizionò all'entrata di Ron. Lo guardò un attimo: era completamente aperto per lui, i suoi occhi azzurri lo fissavano pieni di desiderio e fiducia.

Si avvicinò al suo viso "Guardami Ron" sussurrò.

Con gli occhi fissi nei suoi, scivolò lento dentro di lui. Era una sensazione incredibile: essendo la sua prima volta, Ron era così stretto e caldo che Harry si sentì quasi soffocare. Quando fu completamente dentro si fermò per farlo abituare alla sua presenza e gli diede un lungo e profondo bacio. Poi iniziò a spingere dentro di lui, prima lentamente, poi sempre più veloce. Aveva le unghie di Ron conficcate nella schiena e gli occhi inchiodati nei suoi. Quando incontrò la sua prostata, e Ron iniziò a spingere in risposta e gemere, Harry perse quel minimo di autocontrollo che aveva. Si mosse sempre più freneticamente, masturbando a tempo l'amico.

Tutto in quel momento era rosso: il tappeto era rosso, i capelli di Ron incollati al suo collo candido, le sue guancie ricoperte da un velo lucido di sudore,le sue labbra che urlavano il suo nome. Era tutto talmente rosso e caldo, che Harry si sentì quasi esplodere dentro Ron, che vene insieme a lui, per la seconda volta in quella notte.

Passarono parecchi minuti prima che i loro cuori tornassero a battere un ritmo normale. Poi Harry si sdraiò accanto all'amico, coprendo entrambi con una coperta.

"Grazie Ron." Sussurrò nell'incavo del suo collo.

Il rosso lo circondò con le sue forti braccia "E' un piacere amico."

La pioggia aveva smesso di battere sui vetri e le candele erano quasi tutte consumate; dopo un po' di silenzio Harry chiese "Che intenzioni hai adesso?"

Ron non rispose subito. "Non lo so Harry…sono così confuso." Disse accarezzandogli i capelli. "Prima di stanotte non avrei mai dubitato del fatto che fossi un'etero convinto. Ora invece anche quest'ultima certezza è crollata, e io non so più chi sono."

"Io lo so chi sei." Fece Harry serio. "L'amico sfigato del Salvatore del Mondo Magico!" e sbotto a ridere.

"Ma guarda che stronzo! Cos'altro vuoi che ti rompa?" chiese cominciando a fargli il solletico.

Quando si calmarono dalle risate Harry disse "Ti ho aspettato tanto Ron, così tanto che non ci speravo quasi più."

Il rosso sgranò gli occhi "Tu aspettavi me?" chiese con un filo di voce.

Harry sorrise "Ma certo scemo, chi altri sennò? Sono innamorato di te da una vita, e sinceramente mi sorprende il fatto di come nessuno l'abbia mai capito, neppure Hermione."

Ron lo fissava con la sua solita espressione ottusa sul volto "Ma perché non me lo hai mai detto?" chiese.

Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo "Ron, prima di stasera ero convinto che tu fossi la persona più etero della Terra. Non avrei messo a rischio la nostra amicizia per nulla al mondo, nemmeno per la mia felicità."

"Io non ti avrei detto nulla!" disse Ron offeso.

"Ora lo dici, ma prima? Mi è bastata vedere la tua reazione quando hai scoperto che sono gay" disse il moro rabbrividendo. Ron fece per parlare ma Harry lo zittì con un bacio. " Non sai che tortura sia stata per me dormire di fianco al tuo letto per 7 anni, guardarti mentre ti vestivi ogni giorno, stare con te nelle docce dopo gli allenamenti di Quidditch e non poterti mai toccare o guardare più del dovuto." Sussurrò, facendo scorrere il naso lungo la linea del collo di Ron. "non sai che tormento sentirti parlare sempre di ragazze e vederti baciare con loro, quando tutto quello che volevo era solo passare una mano tra i tuoi morbidi capelli e accarezzare il tuo splendido corpo." Così dicendo fece scorrere la lingua lungo la mascella del rosso, che rabbrividì.

"Cazzo Harry…" sussurrò Ron.

"Ma poi mi sono detto, è meglio averlo come amico, anziché rovinare tutto. Così mi sono imposto di andare avanti e cercare altri ragazzi." Le sua mani presero ad accarezzare il torace di Ron.

"Così è arrivato Malfoy." Disse il rosso.

"Esatto. Con lui ho passato 4 anni magnifici, ma è stata soltanto passione alla fine. Non c'era complicità, ci comportavamo sempre come rivali su tutto, anche a letto. Mancava sempre qualcosa…"

"L'amore?" sussurrò Ron al suo orecchio.

Harry tornò a guardarlo negli occhi "Non era te, Ron." Disse semplicemente.

"Harry io…"

Il moro lo zittì di nuovo, con un dito sulle labbra "Te lo avrei detto prima o poi, altrimenti che Grifondoro sarei? Volevo farlo prima del matrimonio, così potevo illudermi che avresti potuto scegliere tra me e lei." Scosse la testa "Che sciocco che sono. Avevo una paura folle che tu mi avresti odiato; il matrimonio si avvicinava e quelle parole diventavano sempre più difficili da dire. Che diritto avevo io di rovinare la tua felicità, o quella di Hermione? Ma stasera sei venuto da me in quello stato e io, te ne chiedo perdono, ne ho approfittato; potendo attribuire la colpa al Firewhisky. Quando tu hai risposto al mio bacio in quel modo, ogni mia certezza è crollata e mi sono lasciato andare…e' stato travolgente Ron, non mi sentivo così da molto tempo ormai e tu mi hai ridato una speranza. Qualunque sarà la tua scelta dopo stanotte, io l'accetterò. Spero solo che questo non ti allontani da me." concluse il suo discorso accarezzandogli una guancia.

"Miseriaccia amico!" disse Ron.

Harry sbottò a ridere talmente forte che fece sobbalzare entrambi " Ron! Ti ho fatto una cazzo di dichiarazione d'amore e tutto quello che hai da dirmi è miseriaccia? Mi sembra di rivederti quando eravamo a Hogwarts da ragazzi!" aveva le lacrime agli occhi per le risate, e presto anche Ron si ritrovò a ridere a crepapelle, sciogliendo finalmente tutta la tensione di quella notte.

Si addormentarono così: abbracciati e sudati, ancora col sorriso sulle labbra.

La mattina dopo Ron si svegliò senza capire dove diavolo si trovasse.

Il sole che entrava a fiotti dalle finestre e il tappeto sotto di lui, gli fecero capire che non si trovava a casa nel suo letto.

Sentì un movimento dietro di se, e poi due labbra bollenti lo baciarono alla base del collo.

Stava per perdersi in quel caldo abbraccio, quando una voce maschile che conosceva alla perfezione disse "Buon giorno Ron!"

Il rosso si alzò di scatto, tirandosi dietro la coperta e attaccandosi alla libreria, lasciando Harry nudo sul tappeto, con lo sguardo scioccato.

"Ron?"

"I- io…" il rosso aveva la voce stridula e la gola secca; e un terribile dolore alla schiena.

"Non ti ricordi niente?" chiese Harry sconvolto.

Immagini sfocate si affacciarono nella mente di Ron, e ben presto formarono un quadro inquietante. Aveva fatto sesso con Harry…il suo migliore amico! E gli era anche piaciuto parecchio. Cadde sul divano a bocca aperta: il mondo aveva perso ogni logica.

"Preparo del caffè." Disse Harry brusco, alzandosi e sparendo in cucina.

Dopo una doccia veloce e qualche incantesimo coprente per i lividi, Ron lo raggiunse in cucina. "Harry io…"

"Lascia stare Ron, eri ubriaco." Lo interruppe Harry aspro.

"No ascolta!" Ron gli afferrò un braccio e lo fece voltare, imprigionandolo tra il ripiano della cucina e il suo corpo "Abbiamo fatto una cazzata stanotte, è vero. Ma io non ne sono minimamente pentito." E lo baciò con foga.

Harry rimase spiazzato per un attimo, poi però affondò le mani in quei capelli ancora umidi e lo tirò a se, approfondendo il bacio. Dio quanto gli erano mancate quelle labbra, e il loro sapore di fragola era la prova che quella notte era stata reale.

Bevvero il loro caffè in silenzio poi Ron si alzò con riluttanza "Devo andare." Disse.

Harry annuì e lo accompagnò alla porta. Si sentì terribilmente in colpa per quello che disse, in fondo amava Hermione, ma era stanco di soffrire in silenzio ora che sapeva di avere una chance.

"Promettimi che ci penserai Ron… a come potrebbe essere tra noi se tu volessi essere felice. Ti farei sentire speciale ogni giorno, come il centro del mio universo, perché lo sei; ti sosterrei nei momenti difficili e farei l'amore con te ogni notte, per averti vicino, perché ti amo. So che hai molti problemi in questo momento e che sei confuso, ma non preoccuparti, io ci sono sempre per te, così è sempre stato e così sarà finché tu mi vorrai. Sono più di 10 anni che aspetto, non mi costa nulla farlo ancora un po'." Disse con un sorriso caldo e rassicurante.

Il rosso annuì, incapace di formulare parole, e se ne andò.

Non aveva voglia di smaterializzarsi: l'aria fresca del mattino lo avrebbe aiutato a schiarirsi le idee e riprendersi un po'.

Hermione era seduta al tavolo della cucina, con una tazza di tea ormai freddo tra le mani.

Aveva passato tutta la notte a piangere e a ripetersi di non prendersela con Ron al suo ritorno. Ma quando sentì le chiavi nella serratura, la tensione di prima tornò a farsi più viva che mai.

Ron apparve sulla soglia e la fissò in silenzio, in attesa di una qualche reazione. Si era preparato un lungo discorso venendo a casa, ma quello che fece Hermione lo sconvolse, facendo crollare ogni proposito.

La ragazza gli corse in contro piangendo "Mi dispiace Ron!" singhiozzò abbracciandolo. "Non so cosa mia sia preso ieri sera. Sono stata sveglia tutta la notte a pensare al nostro rapporto, e mi sono resa conto che hai ragione su tutto. Voglio cambiare Ron, sono disposta a farlo davvero. Ti lascerò i tuoi spazi e sarò meno nervosa, ma ti prego…riproviamoci!"

Il ragazzo non seppe cosa dire, così rimase in silenzio: era proprio quella Hermione? Se prima voleva lasciarla, ora non sapeva cosa fare.

"Dove sei stato stanotte? Ero tentata di uscire ma non volevo mettere in ansia la tua famiglia. Ero preoccupata a morte Ron!" disse la ragazza staccandosi dal suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi.

"Ero da Harry." Rispose.

Lei annuì "Certo, che sciocca. Meno male che sei stato da lui."

- Se sapessi che cosa ho fatto non lo diresti- pensò Ron amaramente.

Non pensava che si sarebbe sentito così male rivedendo Hermione. "Mi dispiace per averti fatto preoccupare, avrei dovuto avvisarti." Disse in preda ai sensi di colpa. Per un attimo si immaginò un'Hermione preoccupatissima materializzarsi nel salotto di Harry, mentre lui e l'amico stavano facendo l'amore. Rabbrividì. Aveva bisogno di tempo per capire che cosa volesse davvero.

Con la scusa di essere molto stanco andò a dormire, lasciando Hermione di nuovo sola in cucina.

Erano passate all'incirca due settimane senza che Ron sentisse Harry.

Una sera lui ed Hermione erano seduti sul divano a guardare un film d'amore babbano; ma la mente di Ron vagava in posti lontani, verso una stanza piena di candele e un tappeto rosso. Continuare a vivere la propria vita facendo finta che non fosse successo nulla era impossibile. Aveva pensato ad Harry più in quelle due settimane che in tutta la sua vita, e aveva scoperto che pensare a lui come a qualcosa di più che ad un amico gli creava una sensazione di calore nel petto.

Il film finì ed Hermione si stiracchiò sul divano "Credo che andrò a dormire." Annunciò. "Vieni a letto anche tu altrimenti domani andrai stanco al lavoro."

"Mi sono licenziato." Disse Ron atono.

Hermione si bloccò sulla soglia del salotto e lo fissò a bocca aperta "Che cosa? Perché?" chiese incredula.

"Non mi piaceva come lavoro. Anche George è d'accordo con me, a quanto pare il mio posto verrà rimpiazzato da Seamus, che con gli scherzi è decisamente più portato. " disse.

"O Ron ma adesso come faremo? Il matrimonio si avvicina e con uno stipendio solo…"

Ron la guardò negli occhi per la prima volta da giorni, e si accorse di non provare più dolore: aveva preso la sua scelta, e per la prima volta in vita sua sentiva di aver fatto la cosa giusta. "Hermione…vieni qui, siediti accanto a me." disse indicando il divano.

Lei lo raggiunse, e attese in silenzio.

"Non possiamo farlo, Herm. Tu sai che è così." Sussurrò dolcemente.

La ragazza sospirò "Sei stato così assente in questi ultimi giorni. È da quella notte che sei cambiato Ron, che cosa ti succede?"

"Sto cercando di fare chiarezza nella mia vita. Per troppo tempo sono stato fermo a guardare gli altri prendere decisioni al mio posto, ma adesso sono stanco. Sento che non è troppo tardi per ricominciare; e come hai detto tu, ti voglio troppo bene per arrivare ad odiarti."

Hermione annuì "Che cosa hai intenzione di fare?" chiese.

"Per ora starò un po' da Harry, così tu potrai tenerti la casa, dopo di che penso che dovrò affrontare la mia famiglia…" sospirò "Non saranno affatto contenti, ma se ne faranno una ragione." Disse

"Già, per quello ci sarò anche io comunque" disse la ragazza sorridendo.

"Poi mi troverò un lavoro. Non so bene cosa voglio fare; penso che mi butterò sul Quidditch, alla fine mi è sempre piaciuto e me la cavo decentemente…so che stanno facendo le selezioni per la nuova squadra…., magari sarò fortunato." Concluse.

"Sei bravo Ron, non ti serve la fortuna, solo la fiducia in te stesso." Disse Hermione.

Il ragazzo la fissò sbalordito "Vuol dire che approvi?? Non hai nulla da ridire su quello che ho appena detto?" chiese.

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere "La vita è tua Ron, tu devi fare le scelte che ritieni più giuste per te. Sostanzialmente no, comunque, non ho nulla di ridire." Disse sdraiandosi sul divano.

Passò qualche minuto nel più completo silenzio.

"Ti ho deluso vero?" chiese infine Ron.

"No, davvero. Credo che in fondo era da tempo che la nostra storia fosse finita, Ron. A volte si fa fatica ad ammettere certe cose, e si va avanti fingendo che sia tutto a posto. Io ti ho amato davvero, ma forse tra noi ci sarà sempre un rapporto troppo profondo di amicizia, per essere realmente amore con la A maiuscola." Disse lei sospirando.

Il ragazzo annuì "Sai che ti vorrò sempre bene e che non è finita qui." L'abbracciò con tutte le sue forze "Noi ci apparteniamo." Sussurrò, asciugandole una lacrima silenziosa.

Erano passate all'incirca due settimane senza che Harry avesse notizie di Ron , e neppure aveva cercato di averle. Sapeva che l'amico aveva bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare la situazione, ma Harry stava incominciando a sentirsi sempre più impaziente. Gli aveva detto che qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta, lui l'avrebbe accettata senza battere ciglio, ed era vero. Non voleva perdere Ron per nulla al mondo.

Si trovò a fantasticare a come sarebbe stata la vita con lui a fianco…molte volte si era domandato se il sentimento così forte che provava per Ron, in realtà non fosse solo amicizia profonda mascherata d'amore.

Ma ogni volta che lo vedeva sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e il suo profumo lo mandava fuori di testa; dopo quella notte poi di una cosa ero certo: quello che provava per lui era un sentimento che andava ben oltre l'amicizia.

Perso in questi pensieri, passeggiava nel prato dietro casa, giocando distrattamente con un boccino, quando sentì il campanello della porta suonare da dentro.

Il cuore gli saltò un battito –Non può essere lui…- pensò preso dall'ansia.

Era tentato di non aprire la porta, ma in un attimo di lucidità capì che in realtà non aspettava altro da due settimane.

E se non fosse stato Ron?

Deglutì; il più grande Auror di tutti i tempi che si faceva mettere paura da un campanello?? Ridacchiando tra sé e sé andò ad aprire la porta.

Le due iridi azzurro cielo del suo migliore amico gli mozzarono il fiato. Come aveva fatto senza di lui per tutto questo tempo?

Sospirò e sorridendo con falsa sicurezze disse "Ron! Non ti aspettavo così presto."

Il rosso alzo le spalle "Ci ho messo un po' di tempo Harry, ma alla fine l ho fatto." Disse.

"Fatto cosa?" fece il moro, con la gola secca.

"Ho cominciato a vivere la mia vita." Detto questo lo attirò a se e lo baciò con passione, come se fosse la prima volta, riversando in quel bacio ogni dubbio e paura, che a contatto con quelle labbra calde sembravano dissolversi.

Ci sarebbe stato un tempo per le spiegazioni, per affrontare gli altri; ma non era quello il momento. Ora ciò che importava erano solo i loro corpi uniti in quel bacio, sul portone di casa, alla luce del giorno.

Ron sorrise"Che dici, posso restare da te per un po'?" chiese.

Una lacrima di gioia solcò il viso Harry, che lo strine più forte a sé "Puoi restare tutta la vita, se vuoi."


End file.
